Perfect Weapon X
by bro95094
Summary: Alternative Story Of Weapon X in X-men Origins Wolverine
1. Brotherly Fight

Hi guys so it's my another fanfic with X-men but this time i thinking about fanfic who will be concretated on X-men Origins Wolverine but in Alternative Events so this story it's gonna be corrects to X-men 2 Flashbacks with my new additions so what let's Beginning.

6 years later, Logan it's now happy because he's walk away from Team X, he's dosen't watch how his teammates it's murdering inconent people and now he having Girlfriend, Kayla SilverFox.

Logan it's back from Shop and entered to house but he's watched how his own Brother Victor Creed it's tried to kill his girlfriend but he throws her out and says-Hi little Brother,long time no see and Logan retracts his Bone Claws and says- You gonna pay for hurting her Creed and he and Victor begins fighting: Logan it's tried to stab him in torso but he dodged this and punching Logan to table and says- Im dissapointed James you are very good specimen and now this? hmph stay down, Logan it's gets up and Kicked him in head with his leg but Victor it's knocked him out from house and punched him in face, Legs and Blocked one of from slashes and tried to break up his bones claws but Logan it's headbutt back and stab him in torso and throws him in truck but Victor it's gets up and knocked him out and knock him in face and Logan it's landed on Electric Line and he fell out, Logan feels real agony and he is very screaming and Victor says- Goodnight but Kayla it's Tried to Attacks Victor with knife but Victor it's ripped knife from her hand and stabs her in stomach and walks away. Several minutes later Logan it's waking up and sees his girlfriend dead body and hugs her and says crying- Don't worry Kayla im gonna avenge you and killed this son of a bitch once and for all.

See im gonna do alternative version of Weapon X because first, Weapon X Experiement it's different in two movies, secondary, i wanna connected Comic Original Weapon X with This in X-men Movie Universe, Goodnight.


	2. The Kidapping

Two days later after fight with Victor

Logan it's go to bar because he is broken up psychially after Kayla's death, he is comes up very drunk and goes to car but he sees smell something and sees someone and says- you wanna trouble? you don't wanna fight with me then im fucked up, but this person is begins walking to Logan and says- don't worry, come with us and Logan begins getting angrier and says- Listen to me bub if you don't gonna walk away, you will be not having your ass and then person it's shoots to Logan and Logan Yelled- I warned you for goddammit!!! but second shoot and Logan it's sleeps because it's sedation gun. Person says- We got him Stryker and it's revealed it's Zero, Zero and his helpers it's takes Logan to Van and drive away to base.

Alikali Lake Canada,Alberta

Zero with his helpers come to base and says to Stryker- He is here and Stryker says- Good, Adamantium procedure it's still in works so we will be gonna testing him and Zero its back to control room and says to one of from solidiers- Weapon X Cancidate it's in operating room, Be here and looking for him and rest okay? , solidier is agreed and Zero goes to Weaponry room to help with suppiles and weapons.

Beginning of Expreiments on Logan will be on next Chapter, Goodnight.


	3. First Expreiments

Logan it's in dark room and then he wakes up and Stryker says through speaker- Hello Logan, long time no see and Logan growled on him and by some kind of equpiment on his body it's electroshocked and Logan screams- ARRRRRRGHHHH!!! and Some of Sciencetists is obserwing him and noted something.

Okay, Expirement Weapon X its begun-Stryker says and Robots attacking him and Logan begins fighting but how he's fighting it's looks very wildrest and Stryker says- Logan it's like some kind of animal and he is fighting like Predator or Wolverine, Wolverine it's suits on him- Zero Commented and Stryker repiled- you have right, my new Weapon X: Wolverine. Logan it's destroyed all robots and sciencist who has been with him begins scaring up because Logan it's comes to him and Sciencist screams-Help! and Logan rushes to him but in last moment Solidiers comes up and Shocked him with Electric Stick and Logan it's again screams and sleeps out then Dr. Carol Hines comes to testing room and Says to Stryker- William Stryker i noted this: Weapon X Canditate Logan it's mentally shaterred and acts like Wolverine then he is angry and Stryker says- Good,very good and he begins smiling. Then one of from solidiers comes and said- Colonel Stryker, General Munson and his army wants to come to Alikali Lake and sees how Experiments on Weapon X is going and Stryker says- Good and turns on Cornelius and says- Abraham, just make some kind of helmet to control him and other things ok? and Cornelius is agreed.

General Munson comes to Alikali Lake in Next Chapter. Goodbye


	4. General Munson

I finally decided to end this story and don't making sequel to Together Again , maybe i will be back to this but i understand this story it's very good and why not to continue this? so let's go.

Helicopter lands on place of landing and Stryker says- Welcome in our base,General Munson and Munson repiled- me too, i wanna see how this expirement is going in works so let's come and comes to base.

Wolverine it's now in helmet and control equpiment and locked in Candidate room,then one of solidiers opens door and says- come Weapon X and both of them come to Testing Center and system says- Weapon X Candidate , get ready for test of your fighting abilities and then everyone comes and Zero says- Hmph i hope he will be not getting problems and Stryker says- don't worry Maverick everything will be okay and then test begins.

All robots comes to Wolverine but he slashing every robot he meets, robots shooting to him with machine guns, rockets guns and everything , Wolverine slashed one of robots hand and beating other with this hand , Stryker i wanna talk with you-Munson says and he and Stryker goes to other room and Munson says- this is what's going on here is sick and Stryker asked- what the hell you are talking about? and Munson says- you treat him like animal not normal human and Stryker says- because he is animal and Munson says angrily- goddamn Stryker, you thinking that im don't know that you send Victor to killed his girlfriend and this is how you tried to tell him about expierement and Stryker yelled- THIS STUPID FUCKER WILL NEVER BE GO TO THIS EXPEREMENT SO WHAT DO YOU THINKING THAT I TO DO!!! and Munson Says- don't scream on me.

One of from doctors comes and says- Robot breaks Wolverine's claws and Stryker and Munson comes and sees Wolverine in agony and then Stryker says- we need to adamantium procedure now and solidiers kicked Wolverine.


	5. The Dead Past

Today will be gonna do very something special in medical history and finally bonded unbreakable metal called Adamantium with Weapon X Skeleton and he is only one who could survived the operation let's begin- Stryker says.

Wolverine is lying in tank with needles and machines around him and machines and needles begins working, Stryker comes and dressing in security suit and he injected with other scienincts something and solidiers is watching and then Wolverine begins screaming, kicking tank and tried to say help but Stryker just said- increase to maximum and Wolverine is screaming louder louder and louder and then little tank with Adamantium is empty.

Several hours later

He will be angry then he wakes up you know?-Zero says and Stryker repiled- during operation we have erasing his previous memory and now by this he will be problems with memory but he will be greeted me but Wolverine is wakes up and he is angry about hearing this and he begins gets up but sciencints tried to stop him but he pulls out his new claws and slashed them and gets up from tank, everyone tried to stop him even Zero and Munson but solidiers gets killed, Zero tried to shoot him but Wolverine slashed his head and ripped Munson's throat and almost escaped but he sees his claws and his body begins paining and screams-HreeeeeDiaahaaree!!!! and breaks door and finally escaped from base.

for next years his memory is permamently died by trauma and he is now poor and hurted man but he will be meets girl who change his life for forever.


End file.
